Torroidal traction drive automatic transmissions may typically include a variator and one or more gear sets. Within each gear set, the variator may generally control a direction, e.g., positive or negative, and magnitude of torque transferred by a power plant to one or more loads. Structures and techniques for controlling fluid flow to the variator during various operating conditions of the transmission must therefore be designed and implemented.